Anti Assassin Trifecta solution: The Pool of Upgrades/The Lost Sailor: The Shipwrecked Monkey
Hi, this is a melee tower. He's also only placable on water. He's also a ghost. Not fast at spinning, but can do some...odd things. Base Stats Costs 450. Must be placed on water. Particle is a melee anchor, which is 15x15 pixels large. He swings it at 1 pixel per second. It as large as the edge of his range. It has a pierce of 2 bloons per second, with a layer destruction of 1. Cannot pop lead/camo. Range is 120 pixels. Automatically swings back and forth. Priorities are just you selecting his range of swinging. Upgrades 1. Low Swings: '''Costs 360. While swinging, you now have a wave particle which flies at 1 pixel per second. 30 pierce, slows down all bloons affected by 15%. '''2. Will-O-Wisps: Costs 850. Shoots 10 pixel large fire balls every 60 frames which flies at 3 pixels per second. Pierce of 1, if it hits a bloon, that bloon shall be on ghostly fire. That means they get slowed by 1% more every second. Also, they take 1 layer of damage every 30 frames for 6 seconds. 3. Heavy Chain: Costs 430. the chain also has the same effect as the anchor as well. 4. MOAB shutter: Costs 8500. Ability. Throws anchor particle at a MOAB class bloon of your choice. Then, it slides off course for 3 seconds, while having a gigantic eruption of pure vibration affect all bloons around the MOAB class bloon. Hitting a MOAB shall have this vibration go out as far as 50 pixels, for BFBs, it's 100, for ZOMGs, it's 300, for DDTs, it's 500. All bloons in this vibration zone shall be thrown out of the track into random places in the track, while losing 5 layers. 70 second cooldown. 5. Rain Dance: Costs 3200. Allows you to increase the water in the map by extra 20 pixels. You can set how far it goes out. 6. Turret Fire: Costs 1600. Adds two independantly firing cannons which shoot small flaming grapes. They are 5 pixels out on the sides of the main tower, and have 1.5x the range as the Shipwrecked Monkey. Their attack speed is 5. They destroy lead/black/zebra but not camo. Each cannon fires two shots at once. The shots fire straight. They fall and disappear after it passes two times the range. They do not have priorities. 7. Torpedos: '''Costs 10. Consumable. Infinite amount buyable. Aim it at a location, and it destroys a 20 pixel space of 1 layer. Destroys lead, camo, but not zebra/black/MOAB classes. Takes 5-10 seconds to get to location from the shipwrecked monkey to the target. '''8. Torpedo Carrier: Costs 500. Now allows you to get a free Torpedo every round. Also, Torpedos go faster by 5 pixels per second. 9. Set Mine: '''Costs 50. Consumable. Place a mine to any set location. It instantly explodes after hitting a bloon (or moab class) dealing 5 layers of damage in a 50 pixel range. Shall not disappear when the round ends. '''10. Rigged Mine Factory Shipments: '''Costs 3400. Requires a Spike Factory to be on the field. You now get two free "Set Mine"s every round. Now, they also do damage over time (looks like flames) which pops 1 layer every 30 frames. It wears off after 4 layers. MOABs affected. '''11. EMP Mine Factory Shipments: '''Costs 3200. Requires a Spike Factory to be on the field. You now get two free "Set Mine"s every round. Now, they stun all bloons in the area for 5 seconds instead of doing damage. Explosion range increased to 100 pixels. Any other kinds of mines shall be different. '''12. Column of Fire Mines: '''Costs 13,000. Ability. Sets down an extremely large on the map at any set place you wish (100 pixels large). When a bloon hits it, they are engulfed in flames, burning up all layers of damage. Destroys up to a BFB. Does 5000 damage to a ZOMG. 20 second cooldown. '''13. Last Resort. '''Costs 4,000. For every lifve you've lost, the Shipwrecked Monkey shall have an extra pierce of 1, and faster attack speed by 1 frame and shall have its range increase by 3 pixels. Stacks. '''14. Torpedo Stockpile. Requires Torpedo Carrier Costs 300. You get a torpedo every 25 seconds. 15. Corrosive Torpedo Mass Production. Costs 22,500. Ability. Aim at a specific location, and then within 3 seconds, a torpedo shall be fired and make an explosion of a 130 pixel radius, destroying everything (even ZOMGs) within that radius. 1.5x the money is granted for each pop. Explosion lasts for 10 seconds, cooldown is 80 seconds. '''16. Directed Laser. '''Costs 8,500. Ability. Shoots a 30 pixel wide laser that goes to the edge of the map in length. Destroys 1 layer of all bloons in its path every 5 frames. Follows your mouse in position. Lasts for 9 seconds, 1 minut cooldown. '''17. Blockade Barrier. '''Costs 11,500. Creates a barrier at the exit of the map. It takes 1000 layers of bloon (including moab classes) until it is destroyed. Repairs instantly every 5 rounds. '''18. Festival! '''Costs 16,500. Constantly shoots 2 missiles at random spots of the map every 16 frames. Each missile, when lands, makes a 50x50 pixel explosion which destroys 1 layer of all bloons/moab classes in it. Also gives a property bloon, ingition, which destroys 1 layer every 45 frames with a max of 5 layers. Also, shoots two small lasers which is 15 pixels in width and 130 pixels in length which has its own properties, being first, last, close, strong, weak for each one. Persistent Upgrades 1. Sultan of Swing: Every 1,200 bloons popped, you may upgrade the speed of swing by 1 pixel per frame. If max level, the radius of how far he swings is increased by 20 degrees. May upgrade 10 times. 2. Chain Length: Every 900 bloons popped, you may increase range by 10 pixels in radius. If max level, Chains will slow a bloon by 35% when they hit the chain. May upgrade 6 times. Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers